


Освальд ревнивый

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Gotham TV — Цикл «Первый раз»/«First Time» [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Public Sex, first time blow job
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Освальд видит Эдварда с мимодевушкой, бесится от ревности и бесит Эдварда. Приходится извиниться.Фик 4: первый минет





	Освальд ревнивый

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Войдя университетский дворик, Освальд первым делом наткнулся на Эда, улыбавшегося какой-то блондинке. Блондинка в любезностях не отставала. Хотя Эд, махнув рукой в сторону одного из зданий и распрощавшись, тут же уткнулся в учебник, Освальд будет видеть эту сцену в кошмарах.  
  
— Кто это? — постарался как можно сдержаннее спросить Освальд, оказавшись рядом.  
  
Но, похоже, не вышло: Эд посмотрел на него с таким снисходительным недоумением, с каким смотрят на ребёнка, надевшего на голову горшок.  
  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
На обед шли молча, но Освальд чуял: серьёзный разговор только начался.  
  
За ту неделю, что они встречались, ничего не изменилось, кроме положения их кроватей. Казалось бы, живи да радуйся: никаких внезапных перемен, невыполнимых требований и ссор. Они знали друг друга достаточно для этого. Но не достаточно для романтических отношений. Разговор о чувствах заглох у той стены, где Эд услышал признание. Неизвестно, любит ли Эд так же, как Освальд — его, хочет ли прожить с ним всю жизнь, как Освальд — с ним, и даже хочет ли спать с ним так сильно, как Освальд.  
  
Видимо, это и послужило причиной того, что Освальд так стремительно возненавидел какую-то блондинку, наверняка просто вежливо спросившую дорогу.  
  
Они обедали в ближайшем от кампуса кафе, предпочитая видеть как можно меньше знакомых людей. А в студенческой забегаловке вечно была толпа. Но и тут не успел Освальд переступить через порог, как заметил Джима Гордона, внимательно изучавшего газету. Прекрасно: теперь недовольный Эд станет невероятно злобным. Освальд решил держать себя в руках с тройным усилием.  
  
Благородная миссия провалилась после первой же фразы Эда, когда официант принял заказ и отошёл подальше.  
  
— Если я полюблю кого-то другого, что ты будешь делать?  
  
Если бы Освальд мог, то вцепился бы зубами в стол и разгрыз его в щепки. И называли бы его Бобром, а не Пингвином.  
  
— Я уйду от тебя живым? — уточнил Эд.  
  
Освальд молчал, потому что кричать на всё кафе: «кто ж полюбит жестокого убийцу, кроме как другой такой же?!» — было неблагоразумно.  
  
— А человек, которого я полюблю?  
  
— Мы только начали, а ты уже думаешь о том, как всё закончить? — прошипел Освальд наконец.  
  
Эд окинул его скептическим взглядом.  
  
— Можем поговорить об этом, когда ты остынешь. Посмотри на себя. Твои инфантильные эмоции невероятно раздражают.  
  
— Правда? И при этом ты думаешь, что тыкать в меня моими страхами — хорошая идея? — прищурился Освальд. — Ты как никто другой должен понимать, что если говорить человеку только о том, какая он свинья, рано или поздно он хрюкнет! Не знаю, что буду делать, если ты полюбишь не меня, но если продолжишь в том же духе — ничего хорошего!  
  
Люди вокруг их столика неодобрительно покосились. Джим поднял голову и теперь с интересом за ними наблюдал. Освальд почти слышал, как в его голове проносились версии насчёт увиденного одна другой интереснее.  
  
Краем глаза он заметил, как открывается дверь в мужской туалет, вскочил и уже через секунду оказался внутри, отпихнув от входа какого-то мужика.  
  
Он поставил руки на раковину и едва не уронил её. Отвратительное дешёвое кафе! И зеркала тут мерзкие! Показывают Освальду жалкое плачущее создание с покрасневшими глазами, которое никто не любит, кроме мамы!  
  
Освальд сначала тёр глаза, затем совал голову под ледяную воду, считал до десяти и до ста, пытался выровнять дыхание — ничего не помогало из того, что насоветовала психологиня. На экзамене он ей так и ответит!  
  
В дверь начали ломиться, но Освальд и пальцем не пошевелил. Во всяком случае, Эд прав в том, что нужно успокоиться и не светить своим огромным красным носом на всё кафе. Даже если он просидит тут весь день.  
  
— Пингвин. Дай сходить по делам, не будь таким эгоистом, — послышался голос Джима.  
  
Эгоистом?  
  
Освальд злобно повернул защёлку и отвернулся к окну. Благо писсуар огородили со всех сторон стенами, они друг другу не помешают.  
  
Однако хитрый Джим не спешил уединяться. Он подошёл вплотную и заявил:  
  
— Если Нигма оскорбляет тебя… или, знаешь, бьёт — ты всегда можешь обратиться куда следует.  
  
Одно было в этом заявлении хорошо: злость слегка отступила. Её потеснило безграничное удивление. Похлопав глазами, Освальд нервно захихикал.  
  
— Гениально, Джим. Ты не мог придумать ничего тупее.  
  
Джим прищурился и продолжил:  
  
— Он такой скрытный. Смотрит на всех ненавидящим взглядом. Однажды я видел, как он ударил какого-то паренька. Ты уверен, ты с ним в безопасности? Что он сделает, если приревнует тебя?  
  
Так вот в чём дело. На самом деле Джим знает, что Освальд и Эд никогда не подняли бы друг на друга руку. Просто воспользовался ссорой, втянул в диалог, а теперь пытается вызвать потоки жалоб. Глядишь, Освальд скажет что-то, что поможет посадить Эда — а заодно и самого Освальда. Нельзя было забывать, насколько Джим проницательный.  
  
Освальд выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
  
— Это я его приревновал. И я не сделал ничего, кроме как разозлился до потери пульса. Так со всеми бывает, Джим: одна мерзкая мелочь выводит из себя, и ты теряешь контроль. Делаешь то, о чём потом пожалеешь. Оставь меня страдать в одиночестве.  
  
Джим поднял брови. Во взгляде читалось разочарование от провалившейся уловки и облегчение от того, что у той злополучной стены Освальд не имел в виду его.  
  
Джим вышел, но Освальд спиной почувствовал, что зашёл кто-то другой. И повернул замок.  
  
— Я понял, что не с того начал, — сказал Эд спокойно. — Конечно, я не стал бы целовать тебя и встречаться, если бы ты мне не нравился. Думал, это очевидно. Просто ты не понял меня из-за моих проблем с эмоциями, а я тебя — из-за твоих. Давай не будем отрицать, что у нас с этим проблемы. Но я знаю, что ты всегда защитишь меня — и ценю это.  
  
Эд помолчал и цокнул языком.  
  
— И какого чёрта Гордон делал рядом, пока я дрался с тем засранцем?  
  
За что Освальд любил Эда — он умел успокоить его бурю эмоций. Если хотел. Повернувшись к Эду, он крепко обнял его и спрятал лицо у него на груди.  
  
— Конечно, со мной ты всегда будешь в безопасности! Я же люблю тебя.  
  
Эд прижал его к себе и погладил по голове.  
  
— Давай договоримся. Захочешь порычать — иди рычи на Гордона. Должен же он чем-то пригодиться этому городу.  
  
Освальд засмеялся и поцеловал Эда в шею. Хотелось зацеловать его и заласкать прямо здесь, чтобы он немедленно забыл о каких-то там других.  
  
«Мой Эд», — думал Освальд, жадно гладя его плечи. Он коснулся его нижней губы, солёной от заказанного гарнира, и провёл по ней языком. Эд обхватил его губами и пососал. Приободрившись, Освальд прижал его к стене и стал целовать быстрее и глубже. Эд всегда вёлся на смех, или приятные ощущения, или страсть, что бы он об этом ни думал.  
  
Освальд забрался руками под свитер Эда, чтобы резко провести по груди и замедлиться возле сосков. Освальд с энтузиазмом изучал его тело и запоминал, что ему нравится больше всего. Эд любил, когда в начале ласк Освальд гладил его по бёдрам, в разгар страсти кусал за мочку уха, в конце — царапал спину, а после — нежно гладил, пока тот засыпал на его плече. И в любое время его можно было заставить замереть от наслаждения, коснувшись сосков.  
  
Но Эд не спешил переходить от дрочки к чему-нибудь ещё, что также подогревало паранойю Освальда. Сейчас он понял: у Эда тоже есть страхи, от которых нужно помочь избавиться.  
  
Совсем скоро Эд разомлел от того, как Освальд гладил его соски подушечками пальцев, а затем губами и языком, медленно расстёгивая ремень, чтобы Эд мог притормозить, если не хотел хулиганского секса в общественном туалете.  
  
Но Эд не остановил его, а наоборот, схватил за талию и притянул поближе. Кажется, ничто хулиганское не оставляло его равнодушным.  
  
Тогда Освальд, приспустив с него штаны, решился на другой отчаянный шаг. Он опустился на колени и, наблюдая за помутившимся взглядом Эда, облизал головку члена. Освальд чувствовал, как Эд напрягся, но всё ещё не останавливал его. Тогда Освальд обхватил член рукой и взял головку в рот.  
  
Поначалу было сложно двигать рукой, ртом и языком, и при этом следить, всё ли нравится Эду, но Освальд быстро нашёл нужный ритм. Взгляд Эда становится всё более и более безумным. Он хватал его за плечи, сжимал волосы на затылке, жмурился и закрывал рот рукой, не желая, чтобы его тихие стоны услышали. Освальд определённо обрадовался тому, что решился на эксперимент. Правда, метания Эда приводили в такое исступление, что дожидаться ответа показалось пыткой. Стараясь не сбиться с ритма, Освальд расстегнул штаны и сунул в них руку.  
  
— Покажи… Дай посмотреть… — прошептал Эд, широко открыв глаза.  
  
И Освальд, неуклюже сдёрнув штаны, принялся дрочить, наблюдая, как Эд замирает, глядя вниз, как его глаза светятся восторгом и наслаждением, и вскоре — как он запрокинул голову, кусая себя за пальцы и дрожа, другой рукой гладя Освальда по голове.  
  
«Мой Эд», — с удовлетворением подумал он, проглатывая сперму и вылизывая член.  
  
Эд продолжал жмуриться и вздрагивать. Освальд не мог продержаться долго.  
  
— Эд! — простонал он сквозь зубы, утыкаясь лбом в его живот.  
  
— Ради этого стоило поссориться, — сказал Эд, когда они отдохнули и умылись. И быстро добавил: — Но в следующий раз лучше сразу начать с примирения.


End file.
